


Imagines

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: IT - Stephen King, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Imagines, Multi, This is for adult Henry Mills, you're best friends with Richie and Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: This is a collection of Imagines from my writing blog before I start fresh on my writing blog.





	1. Ian Malcolm #1

"Imagine Ian trying to build the baby's crib, but he's struggling with the instructions."

* * *

You sat in the corner of the nursery, a rocking chair already placed close to the area where the crib will be placed. Ian sat in the middle of the room trying to put the baby’s crib together, he had been reading the instructions or at least he was trying to. The crib currently did not look like a crib at all. 

“I think you put that in the wrong place” you said to him from where you sat, letting out an amused laugh. 

“What do you mean?” Ian asks as he turns to you, a screwdriver in is hand which he pointed in your direction. “I don’t think the leg is supposed to go horizontally.” You told him. 

“The le- OH FUCK IT!” He yells as he drops the screwdriver to the floor, picking up the instructions again, a frown on his features.


	2. Ian Malcolm #2

"Imagine this: Ian tells you he's gotten some books for the baby's bookcase, but when you look at them, they're all nonfiction science books about chaos theory and things like that. You laugh and go "Um, honey, shouldn't we start with Green Eggs and Ham first before we start teaching her about chaos theory?""

* * *

Ian stepped out of the baby’s room, a smile on his face as he walked down the small hall way and down the stairs, a hum escaping his lips. “I have something to show you” Ian called out to you as he reached the last step, dropping his hand to his side. 

“And what is that?” You asked, turning from the stove where a few bubbling pots sat. “I have some books for the baby’s room” he grinned, making his way to the kitchen. 

“You did?” You asked your eyebrows quirked questioningly at him, “I think she’s going to like them” he stated, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, “care to take a look?” Turning to the bubbling pots you turned off the stove, “why not.” You shrugged. 

You turned and left the kitchen, absentmindedly rubbing your belly as you did and made your way to the baby’s room, it was nearly all complete, there was just a couple of missing touches here and there.

You stepped through the open door, Ian very close behind you as he never really likes to keep you out of his sight, you shuffled over to the book shelf that is resting against the wall only for your eyes to land upon nonfiction science books and the odd one about chaos theory. 

Laughing you turned to your husband, placing a hand on his arm gently. “ Honey… Don’t you think we should start off with Green Eggs and Ham first before we start teaching her about chaos theory?” You asked. 

“Oh come on! She’s going to love these books.” Ian whined. “She’s going to fall asleep within the first page” you retorted.


	3. Ian Malcolm #3

"Imagine this: You're having your baby shower, and as a joke, one of your friends gets you some baby items with dinosaurs on them. Ian sees this and is not happy about it."

* * *

You and your friends were having fun at the baby shower that they had surprised you with, each of them turning up at your home with presents in their hand. They even let Ian join in,making up games as they went along, of course alcohol was prohibited for them but that didn’t stop the party atmosphere that filled the now messy living room. 

Wrapping paper had been strew across the floor from where you and on the odd occasion when Ian felt like join in and not ruining your fun had opened the presents. You had gotten to the last few presents, picking up a small, round and oddly shaped present.

You carefully peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a bottle that has little dinosaurs printed on it, you made a face, quickly shoving it beside yourself, your eyes flickering to your friends, only one however with a grin on her face as you picked up a squishy kinds of present.

Taking a deep breath you ripped the paper off, a light green tail with dark green spikes on the top poked out of the small hole you had made in the paper, and your groaned, pulling the rest the paper off.   
  
Ian leaned over the back of the chair that you sat on, his eyes darting from the dinosaur printed bottle beside you and the plush dinosaur in your hand. “Really?” Ian asked, dropping his forehead to the back of the chair. 

“What? I thought it would be fun” your friend said defensively. 

“It would have been. But well… With Ian had went through we thought it best not to really get anything with dinosaurs on… Or dinosaur related.” You responded.


	4. Ian Malcolm #4

"Imagine this: You go shopping when you have some time on your own, and you end up buying a lot of stuff from the Disney store (stuffed animals, clothes etc.) because you think the baby needs it or will like it. (Some of it is stuff your baby girl won't be able to use for while, like princess dresses and such). Ian sees the shopping bags once you come home and you try to convince him that the baby needs it."

* * *

You had went on a shopping spree at a Disney store. Now you knew that the baby had enough clothes and toys but you couldn’t help it, you NEEDED to get the stuffed animals and the princess dresses. Sure she wouldn’t be able to fit in the dresses for a while but when she can she’d look so cute in them. 

You opened the front door as quietly as you could, trying not to break the small figures that you had also gotten. You placed the bags just inside the door and stepped in, closing the door quietly behind yourself, you were hoping to put the things away before Ian found out. 

That didn’t go according to plan.

“What’s in the bags?” Ian asked as he stood in the hall way, his eyes going from you to the bag and back to your again, you sheepishly smiled at him “uhm… Some stuff for the baby?” You asked.

“We have more than enough, [Y/N]!”

“But she’s going to love the small figures! And when she’s older she’s going to look beautiful in the princess dresses” you whined out with a stamp of your feet. “We don’t have room in her room for it!” He exclaimed, arms crossed.

“It’ll save us some money in the long run! Half of the things I got her she wont be able to wear until she gets older anyway. Please Ian, can we keep them?” You pleaded. “Where are we going to put them?” He sighed out, you were his one weakness and he could never really say no to you.

“I’ll make some room in our wardrobe.” You responded, a hopeful smile coming across your face. 

“Okay” he sighs out, moving to grab the bags from the floor.


	5. Ian Malcolm #5

"Imagine this: You and Ian go out for dinner, sort of a last date before the baby arrives. You're complaining to him because it's about a week past your due date, and you feel like the baby's never going to come out. Suddenly, though, your water breaks after you finish dinner, and Ian's freaking out trying to get you to the hospital. Ironically, you're the one who has to tell him to breathe deeply."

* * *

You and Ian had went out for dinner, it was a slight task for your husband to talk you into going as all you wanted to do was mope around the house about the baby being a week past it’s due date, he thought it would be a nice treat and one last date before the baby actually arrives.

Instead of moping around and complaining you sat at the restaurant and complained about it, angrily stabbing at your food, it had taken Ian most of the dinner to calm you down. 

The two of you had only just left the restaurant and gotten into the car when your water broke. 

“Ian….” You spoke in a slow and soft voice.

“Mh?” He replies, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car, turning his head to look at you once the engine has revved to life.

“My water broke” a silence filled the car as he stared at you, his mouth parted ever so slightly, you were lucky that you had placed a spare over night bag in the trunk of the car - always being the prepared one.

“Now?” He asked after a while, “yes now, Ian!” you responded sharply, watching as Ian peeled out of the parking lot quickly. “Can you slow down?” You questioned as you watched the road in front of you, cars passing by. 

“No! We need to get you to the hospital. Now.” He said, sounding panicked.

“Okay” you sighed out, gently placing your hand on his arm, “remember to breathe, deep breathes” you told him, gently rubbing your thumb against his arm.

Ian nodded his head slowly as he let out long deep breath before breathing in again. 


	6. Ian Malcolm #6

"Imagine Ian holding his newborn daughter for the first time."

* * *

Ian was nervous as he stood beside you, his hand damn near dead from how tightly you had been squeezing his hand during the birth of your little girl. 

“Is…Is she okay?” Ian asked, flexing his hand to try and get some more feeling in it, you let out a tired laugh as you looked up at him as he watched the nurse walk around the room do their own thing, his eyes mainly on the nurse who held his daughter. 

“She’s fine” the nurse replied, wrapping the little girl up in a warm blanket, “are…. are you sure?” He asks frowning, the nurse shot him a look and sighed as she turned to him. 

“Do you want to check for yourself?” She questioned him as she walked towards him, “yes… no… yes” he replied, the nurse carefully handed over the baby, Ian’s hands shaking as he took her from the womans arms, a slight smile coming across his face. 

“She’s so pretty” he murmured, carefully swaying from side to side, bouncing her on the odd occasion to keep her from crying. “I love her so much already” his voice cracking as he spoke, nearly on the verge of tears.


	7. Ian Malcolm #7

"Imagine catching Ian reading "Green Eggs and Ham" to your baby daughter to get her to sleep."

* * *

You walked down the hallway, the sun hung low in the evening sky as you held the washing basket with freshly washed, ironed and folded clothes pressed against your side, humming a tune to yourself cheerfully. 

Over the last couple of minutes you hadn’t seen hide nor hair of your husband, your daughter wasn’t in her little bouncer as you turned to check on her while doing the laundry so you had assumed Ian had taken her to her room put her to bed.

You noticed the door cracked open slightly so you paused, leaning back a little to look through the gap of the door, Ian sat in the chair, a book in one hand as he held the baby with his other arm, a bright smile on his face, your eyes wandered to the book that he had on his hand. 

You were half expecting it to be one of the many science and chaos theory books that he had put on the shelves. It wasn’t, it was in fact “Green Eggs and Ham”. 

Straightening yourself out you placed the washing basket on the floor, pushing against the wall with your foot before you turned and pushed the door open, your fingers lingering on the door. 

“I thought you wanted to read the science and chaos theory books to her?” You asked him in a quiet voice as to not startle him. 

“I thought it would be easier to start her off with something simple and work my way up to harder ones” he replied, his eyes flickering from the pages of the book and up to you. 

“Good choice” you grinned.


	8. Ian Malcolm #8

"Imagine this: It's the middle of the night, and the baby starts crying for a diaper change. You're exhausted, but get up to take care of her. You notice Ian's not in bed, but you think he's just in the bathroom. As you start to get up, you hear Ian's voice over the baby monitor, telling her not to wake up Mommy."

* * *

The whole house had been quiet, the baby had been sleeping for hours which meant that you and Ian could get some well needed sleep. It wasn’t until some hours later did you wake up to the sound of the baby crying over the baby monitor. 

With a groan you pushed the covers aside, stretching your arms and legs before you got up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes you noticed that Ian wasn’t there, “must have gone to the bathroom” you yawned out to yourself, stretching once more, feeling at least a little bit more awake. 

It wasn’t until a small gurgling sound caught your attention a soft “ssssh” coming across the baby monitor did you pause, your eyes darting over to the white monitor on your night stand with the a green light illuminating it in the darkness of the room.

“Don’t wake mommy up” Ian cooed softly, “she needs some more sleep” he said softly, a smile coming across your lips, he’s always so sweet and considerate to you. 

A small hum escaped your throat as you slowly made your way out of your room and down to the baby’s, where you quietly stood in the door way, your arms crossed over your stomach as you watched him plod around the room, the baby in his arms getting things ready for her.


	9. Ian Malcolm #9

"Imagine catching Ian playing with your baby and baby talking to her."

* * *

You walked through the front door of your home, the plastic bags of shopping hanging from your arms as you shuffled into the house, your eyebrows knitted together as you fought with the key to get it out of the lock.

“Whos a cute widdle thing” you heard Ian’s voice form the living room, as you finally got the key from the lock you toddled your way into the living room a smile coming across your face as you watch Ian playing with your daughter, her feet in his hands. 

“You, you are” he grinned.


	10. Ian Malcolm #10

"Imagine this: You can't get the baby to stop crying, so Ian comes in and is able to figure out what she wants pretty quickly. You feel upset, telling him that you think the baby likes him more than you since you can't calm her down as quickly."

* * *

No matter what you did you couldn’t get her to stop crying, you had done everything that you could think of to try and stop her, you gave her a bottle, you read to her, you changed her diapers, you changed her clothes, you even tried singing to her in a soothing voice.   
  
None of it worked. Ian had been sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand watching you quietly, it wasn’t until you let out a defeated sigh did Ian put the cup down on the counter next to the kettle and walk into the living room.

“Let me take her” he said as he came to a stop in front of you, his hands out in front of himself, making a small gesture for your to hand her over. Hesitantly you handed her over. God you hated doing that whenever you couldn’t stop her from crying, it upset you knowing that she liked Ian more than you.

Ian carefully took her from you, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head as he moved around you, holding her close to himself he leaned down and picked up a pink stuffed animal from the couch up and held it up to her face, she stopped crying and reached her hand out for the stuffed animal, a happy noise emitting from her. 

defeated you threw your hands up in the air and dropped down onto the couch, puffing out a deep breath of air. “What’s wrong?” Ian asked, turning his attention from the baby in his arms, “nothing” you grumbled out, annoyance lacing your voice as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“See, when you say nothing, I know that it’s something” he commented carefully bouncing the baby in his arms. You looked up at him, shooting him a glare. 

“I think she likes you more than she likes me” you admitted quietly, averting your gaze from him. Ian sighed, moving to sit down next to you, “what makes you think that?” He asked, you could feel the warmth coming off of him. 

“Because she stops crying whenever you do something.” You grumbled, staring at the wall in front of you, “but as soon as I try and stop her from crying it makes her cry more and it takes hours for her to stop.” 

Ian nodded his head, humming. “She doesn’t like me more than you” you rolled your eyes, shifting on the couch, “it doesn’t feel like it” you huffed out, “I know” he said softly as he leaned over, kissing your temple. 

“You’ll get there in time. Don’t worry” he reassured, “just because you’re having a hard time to get her to stop crying than I do… It doesn’t mean she likes me more than you.”

“I guess” you muttered out, feeling as if you were going to cry. “I promise” he whispered, kissing your temple again.


	11. Ian Malcolm #11

"Imagine this: Your baby girl has become attached to a little plush dinosaur that one of your friends gave her. Ian, knowing what he's been through, tries to dissuade her from the toy and at some point, tries to take it away, which leads to your little girl crying and screaming until he gives it back." 

* * *

She had had that little plush dinosaur since your friend had given it to you at the baby shower and Ian had hated that plush dinosaur since you had been given it at the baby shower. It was just there, on the book shelf facing the crib or it used to be that is. 

You had decided to let her play with it a couple of weeks ago and now she wont let it go, she wont even let the plushy out of her sight and if she wasn’t sleeping with it she’d scream and cry until she had the plushy back and only then would she settle down.

It was amusing to you but not to Ian. So while you were busy in another room cleaning Ian had decided to persuade his daughter to give up the two toned green dinosaur plush that she’s been cuddling for the last couple of weeks and move onto something else. Perhaps the fluffy pink stuffed cat plush that had been sitting on the living room table since you had gotten it three days ago.

Not that she needed yet another pink plush, but well you got it anyway because you thought it looked cute. Ian leaned forwards in the chair he sat on, the baby in his arms carefully so he didn’t drop her, the plushy dinosaur squished against his chest as he reached out for the fluffy pink plushy on the table. 

“How about you play with something different?” He cooed sweetly at her, the little girl in his arms babbling in response to her father as his fingers curled around the soft plush, flashing a triumphant smile before he flopped back in the chair.

Shifting her so that she had her back pressed against his chest he carefully tugged on the green dinosaur in her small hands, “you can play with something better than a dinosaur.” He said to her in a soft tone of voice, once more tugging on the dinosaur in her hands, this time a little bit harder and she finally let go. 

There was a quietness that filled the air of the living room, Ian held his breath as he carefully moved the fluffy pink cat into her field of vision, a small smile coming across his face only to disappear as soon as it arrived when she started wailing, throwing her small arms around and kicking out her tiny feet.

You tensed in the other room at the sound._ Oh god, what has he done?_ you thought as you dropped what you were doing and turned around on the heels of your feet quickly and hurriedly walked to the room where you had left Ian and the baby.

“What did you do?” You asked him, raising your hands to your side as you watched him sitting there with your little girl sat up against him, one hand holding the green dinosaur away from her as he tried - and failed - to get her to play with the pink one in his other hand.

“I just took the dinosaur away!” he exclaimed sounding dejected as he looked up at you with concerned brown eyes, your shoulders relaxed. _At least she wasn’t hurt_, you told yourself.

“Then give it back to her.” He gave you an incredulous look, “why in the seven he…” He paused for a moment, his eyes darting down to wailing baby in his arms “why should I?” Ian finally asked. 

“Because it’ll keep from her from crying. Why do you think I haven’t taken it away from her? its her favorite toy at the moment.” You responded, dropping your hands back to your side.

Slowly and hesitantly he moved the pink plush from in front of her and replaced it with the dinosaur, to which she reached out and curled her fingers around the soft fabric, her wailing, kicking and screaming finally stopping. 

“Do we have to let her keep it?” He asked looking up at you, “for now, yes” you nodded in response, “it keeps her quiet.”


	12. Ian Malcolm #12

"Imagine Ian helping you shop for your baby's first Christmas."

* * *

Christmas is just around the corner which meant you and Ian were finishing off the Christmas shopping, mostly for your little girls Christmas presents, you had most of them, there were just the odd things that you still need to get but well you needed a little bit of help because you ran out of ideas on what to get.

You and Ian walked through the large department store, Christmas songs blaring out through the speakers being interrupted at the odd time by staff calling for others for various bits and pieces.

“What about some stuffed animals?” Ian offered as he pushed the trolley along, your little girl in her baby seat facing him, asleep.

“She has plenty of them… And I got her some a couple of days ago” you hummed out in response, once in a while your eyes flickering over to your baby “no doubt the rest of the family has gotten her some as well as toys” you mused.

“Then what do you suggest?” He asked as you both turned down an isle, you had put some clothes in the trolley but you needed something else for her, you hummed thoughtfully, your lips pursed together when your eyes caught sight of the pet things on the shelving units in front of you.

“A puppy” you suddenly said, coming to a stop, Ian paused and turned to you, “excuse me?” He asked, raising a brow.

“A puppy, we get her a puppy” You said as a smile came across your lips.

“No, no puppy” he sad shaking his head.

“Oh come on, it’s not like it would hurt her if it grows up with her and they’ll become best friends!” He breathed out a deep sigh and turned from you. 

“I’ll think about it.”


	13. Ian Malcolm #13

"Imagine Ian helping you decorate the Christmas tree, but he has to keep your baby girl from getting into the tinsel and such."

* * *

The tree that Ian had gotten had been up in the bay window of the living room and there are boxes of lights and various other Christmas decorations dotted around the room, some of the boxes holding the lights for outside and the odd ball of lights for the tree that still needed to be detangled at some point before they go on the tree or even around the living room.

Your daughter lead on the play mat with some her toys, the dinosaur plushy still being her favourite thing in the entire world currently. Ian had placed a couple of open boxes beside her, she couldn’t get into the tall boxes. at least that’s what you both thought.

She had pulled the boxes over and lights went everywhere, Ian had moved her to the couch, of course putting a bunch of cushions on the floor in case she fell over, not wanting to risk her getting hurt, which also meant he had put the pillows from your bed there as ‘extra padding’ as he put it. You just shook your head and smiled before getting back to decorating.

“It probably wasn’t a good idea to put a box of lights next to her” Ian mused with a chuckle, reaching into the box that is perched on the arm of the couch.

“Honestly? No.” You replied with a short laugh, gently nudging his arm with your elbow “but I am fair sure if we just left her with them she would be sucking on the lights and tangled in them.”o

His eyes flicked over to you, a dark brow raised, the soft sound of a box falling onto the couch grabbed both of your attention along with a sweet little giggle that came from your daughter.

He turned on his feet quickly, pulling the box up causing all of the tinsel, baubles and various other small things to fall onto the couch and over your mischievous daughter who looked as if she was having more than enough fun in the pile of Christmas tree decorations.

“Perhaps we should hold her.” He started, dropping the box to the floor “before she gets into all of the boxes.” 

Moving forwards you pushed the tinsel and various other things out of the way so that Ian could pick her up, “I dunno, I think she looked cute with the tinsel around her.” 


	14. Ian Malcolm #14

"Imagine this: Ian's trying to get baby girl to eat strained peas or mashed up broccoli, but the baby's just not having it because she hates the taste of baby food veggies."

* * *

You sat at the dinner table watching as Ian tried to get your baby girl to eat her food but she just wasn’t interested in the mushed up vegetables and would much rather have something else instead. 

“Just take one bite” Ian cooed to her, moving forward on the chair he sat one as he moved the small spoon towards her mouth to come in contact with her cheek a noise of defiance escaping her as she threw her hand up and pushed the spoon away.

The spoon fell from his fingers and to the floor with a gentle clatter. Ian let out a defeated sigh, “or not.” He grumbled, leaning down to pick up the spoon again.

“You know you could try her on none mushy vegetables” you offered from where you sat, tapping your nails on the table.

“She wont eat them… Besides, this is baby food, she’s a baby.” 

“Sound logic. But I say we give it a go” you shrugged your shoulders, “what could go wrong?” You asked.

“We’d have cooked vegetables that she wont eat” he stated, leaning back in the chair he sat on. You gave him a look and moved to get up from the chair. “I’ll try one more time and if she still doesn’t want it then I’ll try her on some other vegetables.” He groaned out.


	15. Vanya Hargreeves #1

"imagine cuddling with Vanya"

* * *

You walked through the door of Vanya’s small apartment, letting out a deep sigh as the cool air wrapped around you, cooling you down from the hot weather outside. You had been busy all morning and all you wanted to do was to take a small nap before facing the rest of the day.  
  
You dropped your things to the floor by the door and shuffled your way through the apartment, your shoulders hunched. As you walked through the door the open door of the apartment, you found Vanya stood there beside the couch.  
  
You carefully walked up behind her, wrapping your arms around her gently before pulling her onto the couch with you as you flopped down. Your head dropping to her shoulder as a lilting laugh that was like music to your ears, turning in your arms to lay on top of you, smiling brightly.  
  
“Long day?” She questioned.   
  
“Mhm…” You hummed out, carefully nodding your head before wrapping your arms around her tightly. She shifted a little bit, her legs slowly intertwining with yours as she cuddled into you, resting her chin on your shoulder, her hands going to your hair - something that always helped you to relax.

You were just happy to be back and around her. You loved her company, but you especially loved the cuddles that she gives, a soft smile now on your face.


	16. Henry Mills #1

"Imagine Henry Mills asking you to marry him."

* * *

Henry had been extremely penal about how he wanted all of the decorations to look at the start of the month, you had assumed that it was because he had some of his family members coming over and wanted everything to be perfect for when they got there, so you just let him sort it all out himself - he even decorated the patio in the back garden for Christmas, going as far as buying new Christmas lights for the occasion 

“[Y/N], can you come out here for a second?” You heard Henry call for you from somewhere from behind you, your brows drew together as you looked around at the crowded living room that held the small party you and Henry are holding for close friends and family members.

You couldn’t see Henry anywhere in the room, so you turned quickly to see Henry grinning at you and waving at you to join him on the patio while the others partied away with smiles and laughter. You smiled back and slipped away from the small group and joined him on the patio, curling in on yourself as the cold winter air hit you. 

“This looks amazing,” you mused as you stepped further onto the patio and by Henry, your breath showing in the cold air as you looked around at the bright Christmas lights that are hung around the patio.

“Well.” He cleared his throat nervously, “it is for something special,” he replied, his voice soft as he spoke. You turned, giving him a questioning look after a handful of minutes of admiring his work to find him knelt down in front of you, an open box in his hand to reveal a small diamond ring and pretty much everyone else watching on behind him from the other room. 

“We’ve been best friends for years and somewhere along the way we’ve started dating,” Henry said, smiling at the bright red blush on your cheeks. “I can not think of a time without you past, present and future, so, [Y/N], will you marry me?” He asked. 

“Of course I will!” You exclaimed happily, a cheer of congratulations erupting from behind Henry as he slips the ring on your finger with ease.


	17. Richie and Eddie #1

**"Imagine spending Christmas with your two best friends, Eddie and Richie."**

This was written as a present for my best friend on Christmas! 

* * *

You had been invited to Richie and Eddie’s home for Christmas, you of course had accepted and made the long trip to their little home a week before Christmas so that you had enough time to spend with your two best friends. They were excited about you joining them and had made so many plans for while you were there.

One such plan was apparently the three of you getting into an all out snowball fight, courtesy of Richie of course. Eddie had tried to talk the two of you out of it as he was concerned one of you would end up with a cold, but he didn’t really manage to get the complete sentence out before Richie threw a snowball right at him, chuckling to himself at the look of annoyance that took its place on Eddie’s face.

“Richie,” Eddie warned in a low tone of voice, letting his annoyance at his other half seep out. 

“Oh come on, Ed.” You whined out, making a snowball in the process. A mischievous smile coming across your lips as you continued speaking, “let loose and have some fun!” Eddie raised a hand, his index finger pointing towards the dark sky, his lips parting as if to speak up about the mischievous smile you have on your face.

You took this opportunity to throw the snowball at him, hitting him square in the shoulder with it, bits of snow flying up at the impact and going into his mouth which caused Richie to let out a loud laugh that sounded a little bit like a snort.

“Okay, you know what?” Eddie said to you and quickly knelt down, gathering snow in his hands and patting it into a circle. 

“You two are the worst!” He stated with a grin, throwing the snowball at Richie, who was not expecting it and got a face full of hard snow. This time causing you and Eddie to snort out a laugh at Richie overreacting and falling to the floor dramatically. 

“I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had,” you managed to get out between laughs. 


	18. Jughead #1

**Being best friends with Jughead headcanons.**

  * You and Jughead have been friends for years and pretty much grew up together.
  * The two of you have nicknames for each other that only you’re allowed to say to each other, anyone else would get glared at.
  * You know he hates celebrating his birthday so you watch movies with him while binge eating your favourite foods. 
  * He tells you everything. Absolutely everything. 
  * You’re really supportive of him and everything he does. He joins the serpents? You support him. He starts dating Betty? You support him. He gives you some of his writing to read through? You support him and pull and all nighter to read it for him. 
  * Jughead is just as supportive of you as well. 
  * The two of you are like siblings really, FP actually says he should adopt you. 
  * Once he joins the serpents Jughead gets protective over you and makes sure everyone in the gang knows that you are not to be messed with any way. 
  * The two of you over do it on presents for Christmas to each other every year. 
  * Jughead always makes sure he is free for your birthday every year to spend it with you like you do with him on his birthday. 
  * You two have a secret hand shake. 
  * Both you and Jughead have matching hats that you wear all the time because you treasure it - it was a present from Jughead after all. 
  * He somehow manages to convince you to join the serpents, much to your parents dismay. 
  * You even let him sleep at your place when he needed somewhere to sleep after the demolition of the old drive in movie theatre. 
  * So many inside jokes. 
  * Random hugs from each other throughout the day. 
  * Long phone calls to each other that makes your phone bills run high. 
  * Being the person each other talks to when things are rough.


	19. Pavel Chekov #1

**"Imagine dating Chekov and the rest of the crew finds out." **  
  
  
Today, like every single other on the starship Enterprise had been pretty normal, normal in the sense that the crew you’re drifting through deep space with had to put up with turbulence from being shot at by various other space crafts, nearly being killed in the halls of their “home” for the next five years all due to the fact that your captain couldn’t keep himself, crew and his ship out of trouble for one damn second and somehow managed to insult an entire alien race with very limited contact.  
  
Not once did you notice that through all of the chaos that your oh so lovely captain and best friend had ever so lovingly bestowed on the ship without meaning to, those closest to you had noticed, while running around trying to keep things afloat, that you weren’t wearing your usual shirt, in fact you had been wearing one of your boyfriends shirts all day. All of them had made a mental note to ask you and Chekov about it when you weren’t all busy fending for your lives.  
  
This, as expected took a lot longer than any of you had originally hoped for. Luckily however, by the time the attack had been dealt with there hadn’t been any major damage and could temporarily be fixed before the next port that the ship docks at comes into view so that it could be stocked up on some more supplies for the last couple of years of the five year journey exploring the great unknown that is cast out before you.  
  
“Okay, it’s official,” you groaned out as you took a seat next to your boyfriend on the couch in the upper rec room of the Enterprise, a regular hang out spot for you and your friends. You threw your back against the low head rest and puffed out a deep breath of air from your nose, your limbs felt stiff and your muscles felt as if they were burning from today’s activities, your friends all turned their heads towards you and Chekov.  
  
“What is official?” Bones huffed out from where he sat, slouching down in the chair.  
  
“I hate Kirk and vote that we jettison him out of the airlock for always getting us into some kind of trouble.” You grumbled out, Chekov chuckled softly from beside you and gently pat your thigh.  
  
“And you know what I want to know?” Kirk asked grumpily form where he lead, practically stretched out on the other couch opposite you and Chekov, making it so that there is barely any room for anyone else to sit with him. Your head snapped back up right, throwing him a look of curiosity.  
  
“What’s that?” Chekov asked before you could.  
  
“Is [Y/N] wearing your shirt Chekov? We’ve all noticed it and it’s not like we can’t tell it’s yours - it’s too big on her.” You and Chekov shared a look before looking back to your friends, most of whom had shifted to lean in, all of them eager to hear what the two of you have to say about, but you both simply nodded your heads.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Nyota said quickly, holding her hands up. “You and Chekov are dating?” She asked you, her lips parted as she looked between you both.  
  
“Yeah, it wasn’t like we were hiding it or anything.” You responded.


End file.
